


Imagine Dating Bucky...

by sexuallylevi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexuallylevi/pseuds/sexuallylevi





	Imagine Dating Bucky...

\- you need patience, and lot of it to be in a relationship with Bucky  
\- he has constant nightmares and sleeps with you to prevent them  
\- bucky likes to be the big spoon any time other than when he has a nightmare   
\- otherwise he needs to be held, and he even rests his head on your chest to listen to your heartbeat while you play with his hair  
\- speaking of hair, he loves when you play with it  
\- he’ll let out a low hum and relax into your touch, a silent plea for more  
\- bucky gives the best hugs   
\- his pet names for you are “doll”, “babe”, “baby” and “princess”  
\- he’s very insecure about his metal arm and it takes a lot of convincing and reassurance for him to even touch you with it  
\- you have to constantly remind him that he’s not a monster, and what happened wasn’t his fault  
\- he sucks at texting and the internet in general but he’ll try for you  
\- whenever you’re not sleeping together because one of you is gone, he likes to sleep on the phone  
\- buck is a huge cuddle bug  
\- he wants to cuddle anytime and anywhere  
\- he loves watching tv shows with you  
\- his body is naturally warm so whenever you’re cold he warms you up right away  
\- its a common thing for him to give you his jacket  
\- he walks you home/to your room everytime he sees you  
\- god he’s so old school with a lot of things  
\- he even takes you dancing!!!!  
\- it makes him happy if you’re able to be good friends with Steve, the two people who mean the most to him getting along makes him smile so wide  
\- he loves cheesy jokes and pick up lines  
\- and they always manage to make him laugh  
\- dating bucky is amazing, make sure he knows he’s amazing


End file.
